Taylor Swift songbook
by spazzysteel
Summary: All of Taylor's songs and diffrent pairs. All one shots.
1. If this was a movie

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

**Massie was sitting there tears soaking her face heart beating in her ear.**

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_6months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

**Sure Landon is the perfect boyfriend. Total HART. But derrington was sweet. Kind. Generous. The list go's on and on.**

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby_

_Thinking bout everything we've been through_

**All started at my Halloween party when I liked Cam. Then the soccer games. Teen vogue photo shoot. Maybe I've been going back too much lately**

**"Okay Mass you can do it just walk away," My mind told me but my body didn't follow. Slit. More tears. More blood. Followed by a smile.**

**"That's for you derrick," Massie mutters, oddly time stood still, and I had you**

**"Hey Block," A familiar voice said. "I missed you," She said after running into his arms.**

**" I Love Y-"**

**"Wakey wakey sweetie pie," Kendra cooed at her daughter.**

_It was all a back come back come back to me_

_ like you would you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_

**Massie was happy she heard they broke up.**

**On her way to faux-comfort Dylan she saw him.**

**Out in the rain…**

_just like a _

_back come back come back to me like_

you could you could if you just said you're sorry

**"I'm sorry Dylan," he pleaded the way he never did for Massie.**

_I know that we could work it out somehowBut if this was a movie, you'd be here by now_

**Flipping threw the channels ,after she took a bad sushi, "The Notebook" Came on.**

**She busted into fresh tears.I know people change and these things happenBut I remember how it was back thenLocked up in your arms and our friends were laughingCause nothing like this ever happened to themNow I'm pacing down the hall, Chasing down your street**

Quickly going to her locker, Massie wanted to get out before he came to give her a ride home. Isaac had the day she was walking down the road. Not knowingly walked down his to the night when you said to me

_Nothing's gunna change, not for me and you_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

**Nobody can change us Mass. What happened to those words she thought before cutting herself.**

** back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside till I came out**

**Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorryI know that we could work it out somehow**

**He'll say sorry. They'll break up. It will all work out. She keep telling if this was a movie, you'd be here by now**

_If you're after if you're someone, if you're moving on_

_I've been waiting for you since you've been goneI just want it back the way it was before_

_I just wanna see you back in my front doorand I say,Come back come back come back to me like you would before you said it's not that easyBefore the fight_

_Before I locked you out_

_But I take it all back now_

**"I'm sorry Derrick," She screamed into the sky**.

_back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movieStand in the rain outside till I came out_

_Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehowBut if this was a movie, you'd be here by now_

**Walking up to his house and knocking on the door Massie thought what was she going to 'd be here by now**

**When she saw him she whispered "Why can't we be a movie…"**

_Not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby what about the ending? _

_oohhhh..I thought that you'd be here by now_

_woahhh..._


	2. Mean

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

"**KUH_LAIRE what are you wearing keds guh-ross, Massie said again. **

**The PC nodded in agreement.**

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

"**I'll go change," Claire mumbled.**

"**That's what I thought."**

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

"**Know introducing CLAIRE LYONS," The announcer bellowed.**

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

**Claire smirked thinking of Massie sitting at home green with envy.**

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_

"**Lbr," Massie faux-coughed.**

_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_

"**Kuh-laire you cry too much."**

"**Kuh-laire you eat too many gummies."**

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress youI just wanna feel okay again_

**"I Just wanna be accepted," Claire sobbed to Cam.**

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

'**Gawd Mass you are such a loser," anna said to 10 year old Massie**

**.**_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_

"**Gawd Kuh-laire your such a lb-"**

"**Gawd Mass your such a bitch," Claire said mimicking Massie**

**.**_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_

" **Derrick could of done better," Massie said even though nobody was listening**

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is meanAll you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old cityAnd all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit meAnd all you're ever gonna be is mean_

**"Massie face it all you ever are gonna be is mean," Claire said and the ex-pc agreed.**

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_


	3. Today was a Fairytale

_Today was a fairytaleYou we're the princeI used to be a damsel in distress_

"**You saved me," Claire said to Kemp.**

"**How?"**

"**I would have gone back with Cam," she said smiling.**

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at si_

_xToday was a fairytale_

**Claire screamed dancing round her room after getting back on her date.**

_Today was a fairytaleToday was a fairytaleI wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

**Claire tried wiping her tears. **

**But Kemp grabbed her hand and said "Your pretty when you're a mess."**

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down when ever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

**Sitting under the stars seemed so cliché. **

**Yet when he kissed you it didn't matter.**

**It was all you and him.**

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

**Claire heard Kemp's laugh.**

**Turning around she fell deeper in love.**

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make everything you say is right_

"**Are you coming to the soccer game," He said in **_**that **_**voice.**

_Today was a fairytaleToday was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around, yeah_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

**Dancing In the middle of the rooming, Claire felt like it was just her.**

**No distractions.**

**Does he feel the sparks fly when kissing?**

_Fell in love when I saw you standing thereIt must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart_

_It's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the wayBut can you feel this magic in the air?_

"**Do you feel that?" Claire asked in her angelic voice.**

"**What?"**

"**There's magic in the air."**

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Oh, oh, yeah, oh_

_Today was a fairytale_


End file.
